Naufrage
by Neymanga
Summary: Les élèves de la classe 1-A de UA partent en voyage d'étude en Amérique! tous sont aux anges à l'idée de rencontrer des grands noms de l'héroïsme Américain, sans oublier un Yacht réservé rien que pour eux. Un vrai petit rêve à première vue...et si..tout ne se passait pas comme prévue? Ecrit avec Baka-ction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Nouvelle fic écrite avec Baka-ction (Baka-chan). Là, ce n'est qu'un prologue donc c'est assez court. On a utilisé Salim un Oc de Baka-chan donc, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur lui, je vous invite à lire la fic expression.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Premier jour, première partie...

Toutes la secondes A était à bord d'un bateau en plein pacifique. Momo regarda la montre à son poignet. Ils avaient quitté le Japon depuis trois heures déjà. Elle soupira regardant autour d'elle. Mina et Kyoka faisaient un partit de puissance 4, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako et Tsuyu semblaient jouer au carte, Mineta était allongé sur le pont à cause d'un léger mal de mer, Shouji, Ojiro, Koda, Sero et Sato aidaient Aizawa au barbecue, Aoyama et Tooru bronzaient au soleil, Momo se demandait pourquoi Tooru faisait ça, Tokoyami, Eijirou, Denki et Katsuki faisaient un billard alors qu'elle et Shouto, lisaient aux bords de la piscine sur des transats. Un immense bateau rien que pour le classe. Momo se pencha vers Shouto et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Le Titanic, répondit-il simplement.

-Le Titanic ? Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'un paquebot dit inébranlable qui chavire en percutant un iceberg ?

-Si pourquoi ? Questionna Shouto avec nonchalance.

-Tu lis ça alors qu'on est exactement sur le même type de bateau et que l'UA nous a justement assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de souci ?

-Bah… c'est vrai que dis comme ça… Mais bon, on ne risque pas de croiser des icebergs par ici.

-Tu dis ça mais on est sûr de rien… répliqua Momo.

-Au pire, il y a toujours des bateaux de sauvetage, là où, dans le livre, il n'y en avait pas assez.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que la classe, M. Aizawa et Salim, renchérit Momo.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est passé où ? Questionna Shouto.

Une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule des deux adolescents.

-Ça parle de moi ici ?

Momo sursauta et s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle vit et c'est, fatalement, Shouto…

-Momo-chan ! Un peu de dignité, il y a du monde autour, plaisanta Salim.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça ! S'écria Momo. Et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Entre temps, ajouta l'algérien, tu es toujours sur lui…

Momo se sépara vivement du bicolore quand elle remarqua leur embarrassante position. Ses joues étaient en feu alors que le fils d'Endeavor affichait une expression qu'il tentait de garder neutre.

-Bon, Momo-chan, les chambres ne sont pas mixtes mais si tu veux, on peut voir pour un extra, déclara Ito en s'éloignant de sa cousine un sourire collé au visage.

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle rouge de honte.

Elle se rassit sur son transat et récupéra son livre. _« Franchement !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il est lourd quand il s'y met… Il est parti pour pas me lâcher en plus… »_

Bon, maintenant vous devez vous demander ce qu'ils font sur un bateau n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt…

_ Bon, commença Aizawa-sensei debout face aux élèves de la classe 1-A, c'est bientôt les vacances d'été comme vous vous en doutez sûrement.

_ Enfin…soupira Mineta.

_ Seulement avant de vous laissé partir, UA a décidé de faire avec vous un dernier voyage d'étude qui vous permettra de complété votre apprentissage de cette année.

_ Vraiment ? fit Tooru déjà toute excitée.

_ Je sais pas…les voyages scolaires tournent toujours mal avec cette classe…dit Sero en se frottant l'arrière du cran

_ C'est pour quand ? et on va où ? demanda Mina.

_ Ce sera dans deux jours, ce voyage scolaire s'étendra sur une durée de une semaine et…le professeur prit une pause, il observa ses élèves se préparant à un éventuel chahut…c'est pour les Etats-Unis.

SILENCE…

_ QUOI ?! Lâchèrent les lycéens.

_ en Amérique ?! dit Kaminari des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Pour une semaine ! fit Kirishima.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à s'animés, Eraserhead tapa du poing sur sa table pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

_ n'oubliez pas le mot ''étude'' dans ''voyage d'étude'', nous vous y emmenons pour que vous puissiez apprendre de héros pros autres que japonais, pas pour aller passer des vacances est-ce claire ?

_ OUI MONSIEUR ! dirent les élèves sans vraiment prendre en compte la dernière phrase de Shouta.

_ Bien, nous partirons par bateau, la classe 1-B viendra aussi mais nous voyagerons séparément. Faites vos bagages pour lundi, tous au port à 10h.

_ Oui !

/Lundi AU PORT/

_ Hooooo je n'arrive plus à tenir en place ! fit Ochaco en voltigeant dans les airs.

_ Moi je n'ai dormi que 3h tellement j'étais excitée ! dit Mina.

_ Je sens que ça va être démentiel ! dit Kaminari.

_ Des héros américains, ça à l'air cool, dit Kyoka amusée par une uravity qui n'arrivait plus à redescendre au sol.

_ À votre avis il est comment le bateau ? Un genre de yacht ? dit Mashirao qui marchait à coté de Tokoyami.

_ Aizawa nous rejoindra plus tard mais personne ne sait lequel nous devons prendre, dit Midoriya.

_ Si, il a dit qu'il suffit de tous les observer, et que si on voit sur l'un d'eux, un visage familier, c'est que c'est le bon, dit Shouto en suivant le groupe. Ce sont ses mots.

Le petit groupe d'adolescent continuait d'avancer à la recherche d'un visage familier quand, soudainement, Mina s'arrêta net. Kyoka qui le remarqua en premier arqua un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda la musicienne.

_ Momo, dit alors Ashido. Tu m'explique ce qu'il fait là ?

_ Pardon ? fit la vice-déléguée.

Les élèves suivirent alors le regard de leur camarade et tombèrent sur un grand bateau, beau blanc et imposant, sur lequel, accouder à la rambarde, un certain algérien les attendait.

_ Vous avez pris votre temps. Dit Salim avec son habituel sourire.

* * *

Momo leva les yeux de son bouquin quand elle ressentit un léger coup de froid. Elle vit que des nuages commençait à obscurcir le ciel.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, il devait faire beau aujourd'hui, déclara Shouto avec nonchalance.

-Ce n'est pas normal, le temps ne peut pas changer aussi brutalement surtout que la température ne cesse de chuter… remarqua Momo.

-On n'est jamais sûr de rien en mer, déclara Salim en s'approchant des lycéens. Vous devriez rentrer avant que-

Salim n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme tremblement parcouru le bateau. Il attrapa les deux lycéens s'apprêtant à rejoindre le reste de la classe lorsqu'une secousse les fit tomber. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre lorsqu'il vit qu'une énorme vague fonçait sur eux.

Et ce fut le néant…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? N'hésitez pas à écrire tout ce que vous pensez ^^.**

 **Baka-ction et Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **nouveau chapitre terminer il n'y a pas très longtemps...**

 **réponse au review par baka-ction :**

 **Evilfaul: ouais c'est vrai que la vie est dur avec cette classe ^^' mais c'est quand même amusant de les voirs se démener pour survivre non?**

 **Kira: ça fait toujours plaisir de voir tes commentaires ils sont toujours autant encourageant :D Ho et pour Salim y a peut-être moyen laisse moi le temps de lui en parler il te passera sûrement son numéro ;) Et enfin OUI Tooru bronze (va savoir pourquoi...) elle veut profiter du soleil elle aussi faut croire ^^'**

 **Alyss : le respect ? On est sans nouvelle de lui de puis longtemps et Neymanga ne pourra pas dire le contraire, puis excuse shouto quand il est pas badass il est un peu ignorant :p**

 **Unegirly: La suite?! Mais elle est là la suite!**

 **Réponse au review par Neymanga ;**

 **Evifaul : Contente alors ^^. Ils n'ont pas de chance, que veux tu... Merci encore!**

 **Kira : Tes deux auteurs préféré dis tu? (Oui mes chevilles vont très bien...) Comment on fait pour quoi? Pour Salim, c'est pas moi qui voit... Voici la suite! Oui, Tooru bronze.**

 **Alyss : Le respect ? Il doit être avec le sérieux et la prise de tête. Bah... tu sais, ces quelque ignorance font partit de son charme :p**

 **Unegirly : là voilà la suite!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Premier jour, deuxième partie…

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit l'eau qui lui chatouillait les pieds ainsi qu'une étreinte au niveau de la taille. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et sentait que son corps était lourd. Elle lutait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle vit une forme se dessiner devant elle et elle eut un peu de mal à la reconnaître.

_S-S-Salim ? Chuchota-t-elle avec effort.

Il détourna son regard vers son visage.

_Eh ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! j'ai eu peur pendant un moment- Dit le cousin de Momo accroupie devant elle- ho et...j'ai essayé de le décoller mais y a pas moyen. Finit-il par dire en désignant un certain bicolore du regard.

_De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Momo confuse n'arrivant pas à se retourner.

_Ton mec… dit l'algérien d'un ton blasé.

 _« Mon mec ? »_. Cette phrase résonna un instant dans sa tête quand elle ressentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, tranchant anormalement avec l'air froid qui caressait le reste de son corps.

_Tu comptes bouger ou rester là éternellement ?

Elle tenta de se redresser, rouge de honte, mais la prise se resserra l'empêchant de se déplacer.

_Ah ouais, quand même ! Il insiste !

_Aide-moi à le réveiller au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'indigna Momo.

Momo essaya tant bien que mal de réveiller le lycéen sous les regards moqueurs d'Ito. Shouto ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se retrouva en face d'une masse de cheveux en mouvement.

_Ho le beau au bois dormant, ça te dirait de lâcher ma cousine ? Ou au moins de faire ça quand je suis pas là ?

Shouto pris lui aussi un peu de temps pour immerger et commença à analyser la situation. Où était-il ? Sur une plage visiblement. Qui était en train de lui parler ? Ito. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ? De lâcher sa cousine. Attends une seconde ! Où était-il déjà !?

_Désolé ! Dit-il en se séparant de Momo avec effort les joues légèrement rougies.

_Ça va Todo-truc, je t'aurais mis un pain si ça la dérangeait. Mais bon, ça avait l'air de plaire à tout le monde…

_Sinon, on est où ? Demanda le bicolore en reprenant son calme.

_Au beau milieu du pacifique, répondit Salim en se redressant.

_Et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau.

_Tu vois pas ? c'est notre hôtel- Dit le jeune héro blasé- on a fait naufrage.

_Oh… Où sont les autres ?

_Aucune idée... Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait personne a part nous trois.

_Du coup, intervint Momo, on fait quoi ?

Salim se massa la nuque avant d'observer autour de lui :

_On devrait commencer par partir à leur recherche seulement, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ici…

_Je vois… conclut Shouto en se levant à son tour puis en aidant Momo.

_Bon voilà le plan ! On s'échauffe un peu, on marque cet endroit au cas où quelqu'un y passe quand on n'est pas là, on entre dans cette forêt, on voit ce qu'on y trouve, on essaye de retrouver les autres même si ça ma l'air pas mal grand, et vers le soir on trouve un coin tranquille où se reposer. Ho et... évitez de vous bécoter maintenant, on est dans une situation sérieuse et j'ai pas de chandelle à vous tenir…

_On ne comptait pas faire ça, répondit Shouto.

_On ne sait jamais, je préfère prévenir, répliqua Salim avec plein de sous-entendu.

-Salim ! S'exclama Momo.

-C'est bon… J'ai vu dans des films des gars faire des petits bonhommes en bois et ils les laissent brûler. Ça marque l'endroit en faisant une trace.

-OK, on va chercher du bois et on fait ça, déclara Momo.

Quelque instant plus tard…

-Allez, vas-y Todoroki-kun, dit Momo en mettant les morceaux de bois à ses pieds.

Shouto tendit sa main devant la pile de bois

…

-Bon, alors ? Demanda Salim en regardant le bicolore.

-Quoi alors ? Répondit Shouto.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Bah, j'essaye deux secondes ?

-Comment ça « t'essaye » ?

-Bah… j'essaye.

-Ça ne vient pas d'un coup normalement ?

-Bah oui mais ça veut pas !

-Comment ça « ça veut pas » !?

-Ça veut pas, ça veut pas !

-Ta besoin d'huile pour fonctionner ou ça se passe comment !?

-Bah, normalement, non !

-Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre moment pour tomber en panne ?!

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Bah, si un peu…

-Oh pitié… souffla Momo.

-Mais tu sers à rien ?! Reprit Salim.

-Bah propose un truc !

-Bon, Momo-chan… Est-ce que tu peux nous faire un briquet…

-Oui, bien sûr !

…

-Oui, bon alors !

-Deux secondes !

-Quoi !? Tu n'y arrives pas toi non plus !?

-Mais normalement c'est facile à faire… Attends encore un peu de temps s'il te plaît…

-Oui bon, bah, grouille !

-Ça ne marche pas si tu me déconcentres !

-Mais ça fait depuis tout à l'heure qu'on attend !

-Oui, je sais !

-Bon, peut-être que ça vous arrange d'être perdu tous les deux mais pas moi !

-PAS DU TOUT ! S'exclamèrent les deux lycéens.

-Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit pour une lune de miel !

-Mais tais-toi ! Hurla Momo.

-Mais tu peux utiliser ton alter toi ? Demanda Shouto.

-Bien sûr, regardez !

…

-Et donc ? Demanda le bicolore.

-Oui mais bon ! De temps en temps ça beugue mais sinon ça marche… Oh et puis vous me fatiguez !

-Donc, commença Shouto, on récapitule : on est tous les trois complètement paumés sur une île au beau milieu du pacifique, on ne sait pas où sont les autres et en plus, on ne peut pas utiliser nos alter ?!

-Ça va, dramatise pas, déclara Salim, c'est juste une légère panne. Demain ça ira ! Je crois…

-Bon bah, on fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Momo alarmé.

-Surtout on ne panique pas !

-Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quelle situation on est !? S'exclama Momo.

-Paniquer ne fera qu'empirer les choses, ajouta Ito, surtout te connaissant…

-Bon bah du coup maintenant, on fait quoi ? Questionna Shouto.

-On fait comme prévu, répondit Salim, mais sans les alter. Et Momo, reprends ton calme…

-Mais je suis calme ! Dit-elle à la limite de la crise d'asthme.

-Yaoyorozu, tu te sens mal ? Demanda Shouto. Si tu veux, je connais des points d'acupression sur les pieds qui soulage de la nausée.

-Non merci, ça va aller, répondit Momo

-Je suis sûr que tu ne me le proposerais jamais à moi… Souffla Salim faussement vexé.

-C'est pas mon délire de toucher les pieds des gars, dit Shouto.

-C'est surtout pas ton délire de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que ma cousine…

-Salim ! S'écria Momo.

-Tu peux pas dire que j'ai tort !

-Bon, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ! S'exclama Shouto rouge de honte.

-T'inquiète pas, répondit Ito, cette discussion n'est pas terminer…

-Bon ! On y va ! Conclut Shouto en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

-Bah mince, je l'ai vexé… souffla Salim.

-J'espère que t'es content ! S'exclama Momo en suivant le bicolore.

C'est ainsi que les deux lycéens et le jeune héros pénétrèrent dans l'immense et imposante forêt. Ils découvrirent une faune et une flore digne de celles imaginer par le plus inventif des écrivains. Rien ne se ressemblait : les arbres semblaient caresser le ciel de leur cime, les odeurs s'entremêlaient dans leurs narines et les couleurs, riches, éblouissaient l'ensemble du trio.

A la nuit tombé…

-Bon, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici, déclara Salim à l'orée d'une clairière.

Momo et Shouto s'assirent et attendirent les instructions du seul adulte du groupe.

-Alors, il faudrait trouver un moyen de faire du feu parce que Todo-truc n'a pas l'air d'être en état, déclara Salim.

-Vas-y, dis que c'est de ma faute tant que t'y aies… souffla Shouto.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais ça nous met très mal…

-Du coup, on fait quoi ? Demanda Momo.

-Je vais chercher du bois et pendant ce temps, vous essayez de faire du feu. Il leur lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu- et pas de cochonnerie en mon absence.

-T'es pas obligé de le préciser ! S'exclama Momo.

-Aller, je vous laisse, dit-il en s'éloignant

Salim se dirigea vers la forêt laissant les deux adolescents en plan. Momo se leva, prit quatre cailloux et en donna deux à Shouto.

-Tiens Todoroki-kun, ça devrait nous aider.

-Et comment on fait ? Demanda Shouto qui n'avait jamais penser avoir recourt à une tel méthode pour faire du feu.

-Tu les tapes l'un contre l'autre pour que ça créait des étincelles.

Momo s'assit et commença leur désespérante tentative pour faire du feu et Shouto s'exécuta à son tour. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils n'eurent aucun résultat, à part quelques petites étincelles mais rien de significatif. Jusqu'au moment où, par inadvertance, Momo s'écorcha le doigt avec la pierre.

-Aïe !

-Yaoyorozu, ça va ?

-Oui je crois…

-Attends tu saignes.

Il prit sa main, et observa la blessure.

-Tu as un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang ? Demanda le bicolore.

-Nan, ils sont inutilisables à cause de l'eau.

-Ah je vois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu-

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il porta le doigt de la jeune fille à ses lèvres. Il lécha son doigt afin d'enlever le sang qui s'y trouvait ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rougir très fortement Momo. Puis…

-Ha d'accord... Je vois que vous commencez déjà les hostilités…

Momo et Shouto était comme figer devant l'expression dubitative de l'algérien. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger et Salim était de plus en plus dérouté par l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Momo-chan, t'es consentante au moins ?

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et ses yeux faisaient la navette entre son cousin et le bicolore qui maintenait toujours ce contact « légèrement » gênant et ambigu.

-Parce que préviens moi au cas où je lui mets un pain.

Toujours rien.

-En faite, je vous dérange là…

Un ange passe.

-Bon ! Bah… du coup… je suis juste à côté.

Salim posa doucement les morceaux de bois sous le regard des deux lycéens et parti à reculons dans la direction opposer. Shouto se décida, enfin, à enlever ses lèvres du doigt de Momo et les deux se regardèrent légèrement déboussolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer… souffla Momo.

-Je sais pas… Faudrait peut-être aller lui dire que c'est un malentendu…

-On peut pas attendre demain ?

-Je pense que vu comment ça part, on devrait le faire maintenant…

-Salim ? T-tu peux r-revenir s'il te plait ? Demanda Momo avec appréhensions.

-Ça dépend, vous avez fini ? Répondit Ito calmement.

-On peut dire ça, _« il ne s'est jamais rien passé… »_.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Il y a vraiment plus rien ?

-Oui, il y a rien, répondit Momo.

-Attention, j'arrive alors et je veux pas de mauvaise surprise !

-M-m-mais y a rien… déclara Momo redoutant de plus en plus la réaction de son cousin.

Salim arriva lentement les détaillant de haut en bas.

-Je me rappelle vous avoir dit « pas de cochonnerie »…

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Nan, mais je l'ai bien dit et tu m'as assuré qu'il se passerait rien Momo-chan.

-C'est un malentendu.

-T'a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication Momo-chan…

-Eh bien…

-Eh bien quoi ?

-je me suis blessé et il a juste voulu arrêter le sang…

-Drôle de manière d'arrêter le sang… dit-il en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard incrédule.

-M-m-mais non ! Pitié, aide-moi Todoroki-kun…

-E-elle a raison… renchérit-il légèrement paniqué.

-Apprenez à mentir… répliqua Salim.

-Mais on ment pas ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents

-Ça sonne drôlement faux pourtant, dit-il avec un léger rire.

-Mais non !

-Vous pouvez me le dire franchement si… y a un truc…

-Pas du tout !

-Vous êtes vachement précoces quand même…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « malentendu » ? S'indigna Momo.

-Je comprends pas le fait qu'il te suce le doigt…

Ils baissèrent les yeux ne trouvant plus quoi dire. Salim faisait la navette entre les deux adolescents.

-Au moins, côté lit, y aura plus le problème de mixité… souffla le cousin de Momo.

-M-mais on comptait pas… commença Momo, je m'enfonce là c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Il allait s'assoir de l'autre côté quand il se releva d'un coup.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux adolescents qui étaient toujours gêné.

-Ce cri ?

-T'as du rêvé, répondit Momo.

-Mais si, ça ressemblait à un « ta gueule » ou un truc dans le genre.

-N'y pense plus, répliqua Momo.

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête, c'est la scène de tout à l'heure.

-Oui, on a compris ! S'exclamèrent Shouto et Momo.

-Bon, dormez où vous voulez mais pas trop proche, j'ai pas envie que vous nous fassiez un enfant.

-Salim !

-Bonne nuit… souffla-t-il

…

-Deku-kun, Katsuki-kun !

Les deux concerné remuèrent chacun dans leur sommeil. Elle les secoua une nouvelle fois mais aucune réaction.

-Ils sont vraiment endormi… ça risque d'être embêtant Ochako-chan.

-On va réussir à les réveiller Tsuyu-chan.

-Attends, je reviens.

Tsuyu partit en direction de la plage et revins vers Katsuki.

-MAIS CA VA PAS !

-Ah Katsuki-kun ! S'écria Ochako.

-Maintenant, Midoriya…

Elle prit de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains et en jeta sur Izuku. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui.

-On est où ? Demanda-t-il confus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ducon ?! Rétorqua Katsuki.

-Le bateau à chavirer et on se retrouve tous les quatre sur cette île, répondit Tsuyu

-De quoi ?! T'es en train de me dire que je suis paumée dans le trou du cul du monde avec trois abrutis ?!

-Je ne vois pas où tu as vu 3 abrutis, répliqua Tsuyu.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Ochako, vaut mieux ne pas perdre d'énergie inutilement.

-Du coup, on fait quoi ? Demanda Izuku

-On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres, on n'est sûrement pas les seuls ici, déclara Tsuyu.

-Ça a quand même l'air plutôt grand ici, dit Izuku.

-Attendez, je vais survoler la forêt pour voir si je trouve quelqu'un, déclara Ochako.

…

-Bah, tu y va ? Demanda Katsuki déjà soûlé.

-Vous allez rire, commença nerveusement Ochako

-Comment ça ? Questionna Izuku.

-Il se peut que…

-Il se peut que quoi ? S'interrogea Tsuyu.

-Eh bien…

-Eh bien quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Que… C'est vraiment pas important mais… j'y arrive… pas…

-Comment ça t'y arrive pas !? S'exclama Katsuki.

-Mais je sais pas mais je peux pas décoller…

-Bon, c'est pas grave, dit Izuku d'un ton rassurant. Tu dois être fatigué, on l'est tous. Je vais utiliser mon alter et je vais jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il en s'accroupissant.

Izuku poussa sur c'est jambe mais…

…

-C'était quoi ce saut de mini grenouille ridicule ?! S'exclama Katsuki

-Je comprends pas, dit-il en sautant à pied joint.

-Bon, bah j'y vais alors, déclara Tsuyu en tirant la langue.

…

-T'essaie de faire quoi là ? Demanda Katsuki

-'Tends, 'eux 'conde, dit Tsuyu toujours en tirant la langue.

-Vous êtes pathétique… souffla Katsuki.

-'Ah 'ssaye, souffla Tsuyu.

Katsuki se mit en position puis…

…

-MAIS PUTAIN !

-Ah tu vois, toi aussi t'y arrive pas, déclara Tsuyu.

-La ferme ! C'est parce que je suis trempé et que j'ai du mal à concentrer la sueur dans mes mains…

-Hein ? Mais elle est débile ton excuse, déclara Tsuyu.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?!

-Calmez-vous, déclara Ochako. Deku-kun a raison : on est tous un peu fatigué et ça ira mieux demain.

-Oui, bon, bah du coup qu'est-ce qu'on fou ? Demanda Katsuki.

-On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'explorer la forêt et espérer croiser quelqu'un… répondit Izuku.

-Le mieux serait un adulte de préférence Aizawa, déclara Ochako.

-En plus d'être littéralement paumé avec vous trois, j'arrive pas à utiliser mon alter… souffla Katsuki agacé.

-Nous aussi on ne peut pas utiliser nos alter, renchérit Tsuyu.

-En espérant que ça marche plus tard… murmura Ochako.

A la nuit tombée…

-On s'arrête ici ? Demanda Izuku

Le petit groupe se trouvait sous une falaise. Ils s'installèrent épuisés par cette longue journée de marche.

-Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Ochako.

-On joue à ''qui ferme sa gueule le plus longtemps'' et on se repose, déclara sèchement Katsuki avant de s'allonger.

-Vous n'avez pas faim ? Questionna Ochako.

-Le jeu a déjà commencé. D'ailleurs, t'as perdu, répliqua Katsuki.

-Mais faut y penser au moins ! S'exclama la Miss gravité.

-Ça dépends, t'as quelque chose à manger ? Demanda le pétard.

-C'est que…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant, laisse-moi pioncé ! Rétorqua Katsuki.

-Oui mais on n'va pas passer des heures, voir, des jours ou des semaines, sans manger ! Réfuta Ochako

-il faudrait réfléchir à un moyen de se procurer de la nourriture, et surtout il faut connaitre ce qui nous entoure, il y a sûrement des animaux sauvages et on est sans défense, répondit Izuku ne voulant pas qu'une dispute éclate.

-Sans défense ? Parle pour toi, souffla Katsuki.

-Aucun de nous ne peut utiliser son alter donc on est tous sans défense, déclara Tsuyu.

Katsuki voulut répondre mais se ravisa.

-On fou quoi pour la nourriture ? Demanda Katsuki.

-Je vais chercher quelque fruit et je reviens, déclara Ochako.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendu un bruit provenant d'un buisson.

-Qu-qu'est-ce qu-que c'est ? Questionna la brune.

-Rien, vas-y, répondit Tsuyu.

-Je suis pas sûr que… commença-t-elle en reculant.

Elle marcha sur un morceau de bois ce qui la fit sursauté puis un corbeau sortit du buisson en poussant un bruit strident.

-AAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se jeta à terre par peur mais eu une étrange sensation. _« Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est moins dur que ce que je pensais »._

-Ça va, je te gêne pas ? Demanda Katsuki.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles rouges du pétard. L'information pris beaucoup de temps à monter au cerveau.

-Tu bouge où c'est comment ? Redemanda le pétard.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à par le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Sa peau hésitait entre pâlir de peur ou rougir de gêne.

-Ochako-chan, c'est réellement embarrassant cette position, déclara Tsuyu.

Ochako se redressa mais elle était toujours assise sur le torse de Katsuki.

-DESOLE ! S'écria la brune.

-Ouais, ben hésites pas à dégager !

Ochako voulut se relever mais retomba dans la précipitation.

-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils mais en prenant de discrètes couleurs malgré lui

-M-ma-m-mai-mais-ma-m-mai-mais non !

-Bah bouge alors !

-O -oui ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle retombait.

-Peut-être que tu l'aimes bien, déclara Tsuyu.

-QUOI !? S'exclamèrent les deux concerné.

-Tu en as tout l'air en tout cas, répondit la fille mi grenouille.

-Mais non !

-Bah pourquoi tu n'bouges pas alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance.

-Mais je bouge ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle était toujours sur le torse de Katsuki.

-Pas trop là, non, ajouta Tsuyu.

-Mais si !

-Mais non, réfuta Tsuyu.

-M-mais si ! Regarde !

Elle se leva encore mais trébucha une nouvelle fois.

-MAIS PUTAIN ! S'exclama Katsuki

-Calme-toi Ochako, déclara Izuku qui trouvait que Katsuki était encore étrangement calme, tu vas tranquillement te décaler sur le côté et on en parlera plus.

-Tu en parleras plus, moi j'ai envie de savoir, déclara Tsuyu.

-Mais y a rien à dire ! Rétorqua Katsuki.

-Bah, visiblement si, répondit Tsuyu.

-NON ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Vous êtes même super synchro, renchérit Tsuyu.

-C'est vrai ça, ajouta Izuku.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre Deku-kun ! S'écrièrent les deux (Katsuki n'ayant pas dit le kun bien entendu…)

-Vous l'avez encore fait, enfonça Tsuyu.

-Je constate seulement, dit Izuku en aggravant la sensation de malaise qui était déjà présente.

-Dit pas de conneries ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Mais bon, quand mê-

-TA GUEULE ! Hurla Katsuki à s'en arracher les poumons.

Ochako descendit enfin du torse de Katsuki et s'allongea à un endroit assez éloigné du garçon.

-Je pense qu'on ne mangera pas se soir… souffla Izuku.

-LE JEU RECOMMENCE ! S'exclama le pétard prêt à dormir.

…

Il se réveilla et croisa deux regards inquiets au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa difficilement.

-Ashido, Kirishima… Où est ce qu'on est ?

-Ah ! Sero ! On avait eu super peur ! S'exclama Mina.

-On n'sait pas trop où on est mais il semble que le bateau ait coulé, déclara Kirishima en regardant autour de lui.

-Je vois… Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On devrait essayer d'explorer l'île, déclara Eijirou, et le mieux serait de trouver à manger.

-Regarde ! Il y a des noix de coco sur le palmier là-bas, s'exclama la jeune fille

-Elle sont sacrément haute quand même… remarqua le rouquin.

-C'est rien, un jet d'acide et c'est réglé, assura Mina.

…

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je sais pas, d'habitude ça veut sortir… dit Mina en se frottant la nuque

-Bah… réessaie.

Mina se remit en position mais toujours rien

-Franchement… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…

-Tu es peut-être malade… proposa Kirishima confus.

-Pourtant je me sens bien…

-Laissez-moi faire ! C'est un jeu d'enfant ! Déclara Sero confiant.

…

-Hm, hm… souffla Kirishima

-Sero ? Ça vient ? Demanda Mina en observant les bras du garçon.

-Bah… c'est que…

-Toi aussi tu dois être malade, déclara Eijirou avec nonchalance.

-C'est vraiment bizarre…

-Attendez, je vais essayer, déclara Kirishima.

Il prit un peu d'élan et donna un grand coup dans le tronc

…

-PUTAIN !

-Ça va Kirishima ? Demanda Sero

-ÇA DEFONCE !

-Kirishima ! S'exclama Mina. Tu saignes !

La noix de coco tomba mais…

-AIE !

-Ouh… en pleine tête… souffla Sero.

-Ça va Kirishima ?

-Ça peut aller mieux…

-Ça risque de s'infecter si on fait rien… déclara Sero.

-C'est pas grave… Bon… pas d'alter…

-Pas d'alter, confirma Mina.

-Tous seuls… ajouta Eijirou.

-Tous seuls, affirma Sero.

-Et… on fait quoi ? Demanda le rouquin

-Bah, on devrait voir un peu ce qui se trouve aux alentours, déclara Sero.

-Et récupérer ses noix de coco qui sont clairement en train de nous narguer, renchérit Mina.

-Comment on fait sans nos alter ? Demanda Eijirou.

-Vous me faites la courte échelle ? Proposa Mina.

-Euh… ok… répondit Hanta

Sero se baissa pour permettre à Eijirou de monter sur ses épaules malgré que le rouquin ne soit pas vraiment partant. Finalement, après de longue protestation, Il accepta de se faire porter malgré le côté absolument pas viril de la chose. Mina monta à son tour sur les épaules du rouquin puis Sero se leva permettant à Mina d'être à la hauteur des fruits.

-Un peu à gauche… Non, l'autre gauche ! S'exclama Mina. A droite maintenant… Toujours pas cette droite ! Avance… recule un peu. PARFAIT ! Ne bouge plus !

Sero s'arrêta et laissa Mina faire tomber les fruits à côté de lui. 7 noix de coco en tout. Sero mit un genou à terre permettant à Mina de descendre puis à Kirishima.

-Bon, comment on les ouvre ? Demanda Mina.

-Pour tout te dire, commença Eijirou, j'en sais rien du tout…

-C'est bien beau d'avoir de la nourriture mais si on peut pas la manger, ça nous aide beaucoup… déclara Sero las.

-Au pire, on peut essayer de taper une noix contre une autres, proposa le rouquin.

-Kirishima, dit pas de conne… Ah, mais pas con… souffla Mina.

-Quand deux trucs aussi durs l'un que l'autre se cogne ça finit par casser, affirma Hanta.

Ils essayèrent puis au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils réussirent à l'ouvrir mais perdirent le jus de la noix du dessous.

-Qui commence ? Demanda Kirishima. Nan parce que ça craint un peu de boire après tous le monde…

-Bah… tu commences Kirishima, tu es le plus jeune, déclara Mina.

-Honnêtement, je vais vous laissez boire tous les deux, ajouta Hanta, j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous faire des bisous indirects…

-Quoi ? Dirent Mina et Kirishima en cœur, légèrement intrigué.

-Bon… Quand deux lèvres se touche, on appelle ça un baiser « direct » et quand deux lèvres touches la même chose c'est un baiser « indirect » pour faire simple, boire après quelqu'un est un baiser indirect, expliqua Sero.

-Oh…

-Donc, si tu bois après Kirishima, c'est comme si tu l'embrassais, tu comprends ?

-Ah… mais non merci, déclarèrent les deux.

-Du coup, comment vous faite, demanda Sero. Puis on avait dit qu'on ouvrait que deux noix de coco…

-Bah… on le fait mais si tu oses en parler à quelqu'un, on te trucide !

Kirishima but une gorgée puis la passa à Mina et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la noix de coco se vident sous le regard dérouter de Sero.

-Vous savez… il vous suffisait de boire en wifi…

-Hein ?

-Genre, vous buvez en levant légèrement la noix de coco

-ET TU POUVAIS PAS DIRE CA AVANT !? S'exclamèrent les deux lycéens.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demander…

-SI UN PEU BEAUCOUP QUAND MÊME !

-Fallait être plus clair ou j'ai mal entendu.

-Comment ça « fallait être plus clair » ! S'indigna Mina.

-Je te préviens, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te démonte ! Menaça le rouquin.

-Oui, oui… On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On explore un peu et après on trouve une liane pour te suspendre la tête en bas à un arbre, déclara Eijirou.

-Euh… vous n'comptez pas faire ça au moins ?

-Tu crois qu'on plaisante ? Déclara Mina.

-Vous… vous… je devrais me taire c'est ça… souffla-t-il sous le regard noir des deux lycéens.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama Mina en partant vers la forêt.

-Complètement d'accord, ajouta Kirishima.

A la nuit tombée…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la forêt et étaient encerclés de grands arbres. Il se posèrent avec leur noix de coco restante et s'allongèrent pour dormir.

-Dites… souffla Sero.

-Quoi ? Demanda Pinky.

-Vous pensez que les autres vont bien ?

-Vas savoir, je suis pas devin, pas contre je suis fatigué donc ça serait cool que tu te taise… souffla le rouquin agacé.

-Dites…

-QUOI ! S'exclama Mina.

-Vous avez entendu ce cri ?

-Non ! Répondit Kirishima.

-Mais si, s'était une sorte de « Ta gueule »…

-Ça t'étais peut-être destiné, répliqua Mina.

-Ou alors, Katsuki est vivant et il est avec quelqu'un d'autre… répondit Eijirou

-Possible, dit simplement Mina.

-Dites…

-QUOI ENCORE !?

-Je me sens un peu mal quand je suis avec vous…

-Et j'imagine que je dois te demander pourquoi… déclara Mina irrité.

-Bah, c'est que… j'ai un peu l'impression d'être le petit garçon qui se fait engueuler par ses parents… alors que je suis le plus vieux…

-Pourquoi parent ? Demanda Eijirou

-Vous avez l'air d'un vrai couple et…

-PARDON ! S'exclamèrent les deux lycéens.

-Bah, c'est vrai…

-La noix de coco ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux un pain avec ? Menaça le rouquin.

-Vous avez l'air super proche en plus…

-Dites-moi que c'est la noix que je me suis prise ce matin en pleine tête qui me fait entendre des choses bizarres et que t'as pas dit ce que tu viens de dire !

-Enfin…

-On vient de te laisser une chance, profites en ! S'exclama Mina.

-Mais… ok je me tais…

-Sage décision, confirma Mina.

-Ouais, bonne nuit, conclut Kirishima.

…

C'est ainsi que dormirent les trois groupes ici présents qui n'étaient pas au bout de leur ''peine''…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Si vous vous êtes sentis gêner pour eux, alors on est contente x). Bye!**

 **Baka-ction et Neymanga**


End file.
